Best Friends between Lovers
by T.T.rox
Summary: This is the same story but I just tweeked it a bit: Richard and Kori are bestfriends but tend to get on eachother's nerves but yet they still love eachother... Pairings: RichKor,GarRae,CyBe will be sexual related content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have started a new fic! And this fic will be way better then my last one! And yes, I did delete the story and re-did it. It should be better now and make more sense if not review me and tell me if I should change it back or not. I love you people:) **

**From the lovely,**

**T.T.rox**

**Characters**

**Starfire-Kori Anders**

**Robin-Richard Grayson**

**Cyborg-Victor Stone**

**Raven-Raven Roth**

**Beastboy-Garfield Logan**

**Blackfire-Koma Anders**

**Bumblebee-Karen Beecher**

**(Everyone else I don't feel like putting!)**

"_Kori, I love you." Richard confessed to the red hair beauty._

"_Oh, Richard! I love you too!" Kori replied pulling him into a bone crushing hug and a passionate kiss. He was about to deepen the kiss when he was interrupted by a loud ringing in his ears._

"Riinng!"

"Riinn-," Richard hit his, rather loud, alarm clock.

The spiky haired teen stepped out of bed and into the shower. After, he brushed his teeth . He flashed his flawless smile at his reflection. He finally out on his dark blue Ecko jeans and a simple white t-shirt with white converses.

"I always hated the first day of the second semester." Richard said to no one but himself. He took on last look at himself, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the door. But he was stopped by Bruce, his adoptive father.

"Richard I looked into your schedule and found out you have Mr. Wilson as your math teacher this semester." Bruce reminded him.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Richard asked.

"Well, my _point_ is that this semester you will _not_ disobey him you will respect him like any other adult." Bruce lectured.

"I'm telling you Bruce, Slade hates me! It's like he follows me when I go up a grade." Richard argued using his special nick name he had given him.

"You always give me that excuse, just try to like him please. Now, are you going to ride with Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"No. I'm going to walk to school." Richard replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, I'm working late so you should be asleep when I get back." Bruce said just before he walked out the door.

"Man, stupid Bruce, stupid Slade, and stupid first day of school!" Richard yelled at himself while kicking the wall in front of him.

4444444444444444444444

"Good morning world!" Kori yelled aloud. Kori got up and did her morning rituals (They were the same thing as Richard's. I don't feel like saying it repeatedly.) After she got washed up and everything she put on a pink and white tank top that said _'Angel'_, with a white mini skirt, and pink boots. She had to admit she looked good. She just stood there for a few more minutes looking at her self. Kori was a very tan skinned girl so tan she was almost orange. She had the most beautiful green eyes that any guy would love and any girl would envy.

"I'm going to look so good for the first day of the second semester." Kori complimented her self.

"Please, you actually think your going to impress anyone looking like that?" Koma, Kori's sister asked appearing at the door.

"The real question is what are you doing in my doing in my room?" Kori asked her getting slightly annoyed.

"Chill, I'm doing. I don't want to be in this dump you call a room." Koma accused pointing at an abandoned shoe strewn across the floor.

"Whatever." Kori simply stated back.

"This day might not be as great as I thought it would be." Kori commented after Koma was gone. The thing was that Koma was starting to live with them now that she was out of juvenile detention center, for reasons unknown. So, she was now going to Kori's school.

5555555555555555555

"I had that dream again." Richard explained to Victor once he got to school. Victor was Richard's best friend and when it came to Richard's problems, he was always there for him. Victor was great athlete. He was about 6"5 and he had chocolate brown skin with a shaven head.

"You had it again? Man, you need to just tell her you like her." Victor said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't do that! She would hate me if I did that! It would ruin our friendship; I mean what if she doesn't like me?" Richard asked unsurely.

"Well what I would do is-," Victor was about to finish but he was interrupted by Raven and Garfield, their other best friends. Now Raven was not your typical Goth. She had a pale gray skin with exotic indigo eyes. Her hair was also the same color as her eyes. Raven looked hard on the outside but actually, she was softer on the inside. Today Raven was wearing a black lace shirt with black capris and combat books. Raven was like a sister to both Richard and Victor.

"What ya dudes up to?" Garfield questioned them. Garfield was like a little brother to all of them. His hair was died green and he had tan skin with a tint of green in it. He was a _strict _vegan and I mean _strict_.

Richard gave Victor a you-better-not-saying-anything look, "Oh, nothing guys." They both said in unison.

"It _looks_ like something." Raven stated suspiciously. But before Richard could object Kori walked up behind Richard and put her hands on his eyes playing the game they played when they were younger.

"Guess who?" Kori asked shushing the others.

"Uh… Kori?" He asked knowing perfectly well who it was.

"Right!"

"Uh, hello dudes! Could you stop flirting for a next so we can compare schedules? I want to get this day over with as soon as possible." Garfield mumbled the last part to his self.

"Oh, me first!" Kori shouted eagerly.

_Kori_

_Math- Mr. Wilson_

_Lang. Arts- Ms. Mae_

_P.E. - Coach Rancid_

_Science- Dr. Light_

_Lunch_

_Social Studies- Mr. Mod _

_Home Economics- Mrs. Sarasim _

_Computers- Mr. Blood_

_Free Period- Mr. Chang_

Raven studied it carefully, "Cool you have math and P.E. with Richard, Home Ec. with me and Garfield, lang. arts and science with Victor, and lunch and free period with all of us. Were all in the same homeroom also." Raven explained to Kori.

"Okay well lets all get going to homeroom then!" Victor yelled at all of them. In addition, with that note they all took off to homeroom.

That wasn't a very good ending but whatever! I have a poll!

Should Robin be in it?

If so, should Kori know about it all ready?

Should Xavier be in it?

Remember review please and give me feedback! Flames are excepted!

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	2. Conversation

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 2 of Best Friends between lovers! Enjoy!**

**From the lovely,**

**T.T.rox**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to…. LONGHAIREDHORSE! She was my first reviewer for this revised story! **

* * *

"I hate math! I'm no good at it!" Kori yelled while pounding her fist on the desk she was sitting at. It was first period and Richard and Kori had just walked into math, Mr. Wilson's class.

"Please, Kori hate is such a strong word. Try dislike next time." Richard teased her.

"Shut up, Richard!" Kori cried punching Richard's arm playfully.

"Silent Class! Today may be the first day of school but we will still have a test everyday! So here is a test that will indicate what you already know." Once Mr. Wilson explained that, he passed out the test.

"Oh no, a test! I'm going to fail it and they'll put me in the lower math class!" Kori whined to Richard.

"Well, I could-," Richard tried to finish but was interrupted by a guy about his height with gray eyes and brown hair.

"_I_ could tutor you in math." The mysterious gray-eyed boy said interrupting Richard right in between his sentence.

"The name's Xavier." Xavier extended his hand to Kori. Of course, like any girl, Kori blushed and took his hand.

"My name is Kori." Kori responded. And just like any guy who has a girl for a best friend, Richard got jealous, _very_ jealous **(A/N: Aww! Poor Richard!)**

"So… How 'bout it? Could I tutor you?" Xavier asked her.

"Um… okay, I guess." Kori stated shyly.

'_I can't believe it, this is Xavier Redd! I thought when I moved to Jump City I left him and all the other losers at Gotham Academy! Well, if he thinks that he could just step in on my Kori then he's got another thing coming!' _Richard thought to his self.

After Xavier went to his seat Kori asked, looking concerned, "Richard… Richard… oh my god! Richard your burning up, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just… never mind." What was he supposed to tell her, he was just being a jealous idiot?

"Oh, well… good because I just got a date with this cute new guy named Xavier." Kori sighed dreamily after she said his name. "Isn't that just the cutest name?" Kori squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Isn't that just the cutest name?" Richard replied, mimicking her.

"Are you mad me or something?" Kori asked looking confused.

"No it's just… you already have date and it's only the first day of school and you all ready have date. I'm happy for you, really." Kori didn't believe him, but before she could say anything the bell rang.

* * *

**Raven and Garfield (Math class)**

"Pst… pst… hey, Rae… pst…!" Garfield whispered to Rae.

"What Garfield!" Raven whispered back.

"What number are you on?"

"12," Raven simply stated

"What?"

"_12_,"

"Oh… well I'm on number 2."

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Raven asked wide-eyed.

"Just sitting here… drawing. Hey, Raven can you just give me all your answers?"

"No, that would be cheating!" She said incredulously.

"So," Gar shrugged, then grinned, "you've never cheated have you?"

"No, I've never cheated in my life. That's just plain wrong."

"So, I cheat at least… 5 times a day, tops."

"Well, that's you." After 5 minutes of waiting, Raven sighed and shifted her paper a little so Gar could see.

"Okay, okay you're done." Raven took her paper back.

"No, I'm only on number 10!" Unfortunately, Gar did not whisper that last part.

"Raven and Garfield, I will se you two after class." Mr. Wilson shouted pointing at them both.

* * *

**20 min. later**

"I can't believe I have detention!" Raven kept staring at the slip after class.

"Oh, well I get detention at least a hundred times a year. It's not that bad. Trust me." Gar assured her.

* * *

**Kori and Karen (In language Arts)**

"Karen, do you know what is wrong with Richard? Today in math class, he ignored my notes and did not look at me at all. In addition, he did not say bye when he left to his next class." Kori pouted at the thought of this again. Now, Karen was another one of Kori's good friend. Karen was chocolate-skinned and always wore two afro puffs in her hair. When it came to boyfriend problems, Kori always went to Karen for help. Karen was also good at fashion advice; today Karen was wearing her favorite colors, yellow and black. She was wearing black jeans, a yellow halter-top, and yellow and black K-Swiss. Her name was Karen, but everyone called her 'Bee'.

"Well, what did you say to him when you got to class?" Karen asked.

"When we walked in this really cute guy named Xavier Red asked me out and Richard just glared at him the whole time. Oh, Karen I don't know what to do!"

"Well, first off there are two things: 1. He likes you-," Kori blushed at number one. "2. He hates, and when I say hates I mean hates Xavier Red. He's like Richards worst enemy! Them two together is like a pickles and peanut butter sandwich! Them two together is like-," Karen was cut off by Kori.

"Calm down Karen! I understand, okay." Kori yelled.

"Whoa… excuse me girl… I need my inhaler." Karen panted uncontrollably.

"Seriously girl, just listen to me; you don't want to get mixed up with guy like Xavier. Just drop the date; you'll be glad you did." Karen whispered to Kori. Kori didn't bother to say anything because the teacher was looking right at her.

* * *

**(Gar and Richard in the Men's Locker room)**

"Hey Richard what's wrong with? You always hurry and get your things early for gym." Garfield questioned him.

"I just don't feel good that's all." Richard lied, quite badly actually.

"Come on there's gotta be something bothering you!" Gar whined.

"Okay, come with me." After moments of hesitation, Richard gave in and spoke under a low voice. When he was done telling him his admiration of his admiration of Kori and why he was so glum.

"But Gar… just… don't let it get around." Richard said getting his thoughts together.

Gar just had a smug grin on his face, "I knew it! I knew you liked Kori! I mean, it was so obvious. Don't worry, soon your relationship with Kori will be as good as me as Rae's.

Then Richard mumbled under his breath, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**P.E. Scene (with Kori and Richard)**

"Okay class listen up! Today we're playing dodge ball." Coach Rancid explained.

"I'm going to split you up into two teams: Girls vs. Boys. Okay everyone on their teams… good, let's start!" Coach Rancid blew his whistle, signaling to everyone that the game had begun.

As soon has Coach Rancid had blown his whistle Richard jumped up and grabbed a ball. His first target was Kitten and her crew. Slam! He got her right on the hand.

"Ow! I broke a nail! I can't believe it! I just got a manicure yesterday!" Kitten screamed aloud before sitting down on the bleachers. Richard chuckled to himself.

After knocking out numerous targets, Richard found another target: Kori.

* * *

Finally I'm done! Here is the poll:

Should Babs be in this story?

If so, should she be mean or nice to Kori?

For the other poll, Robin is in the story, Kori should not know, and Xavier is going to be in it.

Review please! It's for a good cause! Well, maybe it isn't, but oh well!

From the lovely,

T.T.rox :)


	3. The Fight

**Welcome to the third chapter of 'Best friends between Lovers'! By the way, this is like the fastest I've updated! I'm serious ;)**

**From the Lovely,**

**T.T.rox**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on chapter 2... _

_Richard saw another target: Kori_

* * *

Richard thought this was a perfect time because her back was turned.

"Hey, Kori look out!" Her friend Argentina yelled. Luckily, for her, Kori had good reflexes. Kori quickly jumped out of the way. The ball hit the wall. Kori grinned evilly at Richard. Ever since 4th grade, Richard and Kori vowed to make dodge ball a real war. Richard just declared war.

"So that's how he wants to play, huh? Well, I got something for him!" Kori mumbled under her breath. Kori took the biggest ball and thrusted it ferociously. It came inches away from Richards face. Richard knew he had this in the bag, but unfortunately, when he looked up Kori was gone. Richard turned around and was met with a pair of emeralds eyes. The last thing Richard heard was a scream before he blacked out.

* * *

**In the nurse (Richard and Kori)**

"Uh… what happened?" Richard asked, waking up in a cot. He looked around him and found he was in the infirmary.

"Well, you got hit in the head with a dodge ball, but thanks to this girl, she carried you down here just in time." The nurse pointed at Kori who in turn waved shyly at Richard. Richard blushed at the thought of being carried by a girl, or anyone for that matter.

"Look I'm sorry for hitting you so hard with the ball. I guess I don't know my own strength." Kori laughed nervously.

"It's ok; I guess it's safe to say that you won the war." Richard joked.

"Richard, why did you not sound excited when I told you I had a date?" Kori question, ignoring his goofy comment. Richard visibly stiffened at this. He swung his legs over the cot and leaned his head against the wall.

"I don't want to talk about it." Richard replied staring up at the ceiling.

"Urrrg… I knew you were gonna say that! You _always_ say that. Sometimes you make me want to just… just… oh I don't know just something really bad.

"Oooh, great comeback." He stated sarcastically.

"Oh, just shut up, Richard." And that was the last thing Kori said before stomping out of the room, hoping to get farther away from Richard.

"What just happened?" Richard asked himself.

* * *

**In detention (with Gar and Rae)**

"Hey Raven! Funny seeing you here." Gar laughed.

"It isn't funny, because you got me here in the first place." Raven stated frustrated.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You got here all by yourself. You didn't need me at all." Garfield argued back.

"Oh, don't act like this is my entire fault! I just wanted to finish my work, but nooo you had to go and cheat off my paper." Now she was getting angry.

"You didn't have to agree." Gar stated simply stated.

"Whatever." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Cheater." Gar stuck out his tongue.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, cheater!" Garfield taunted her.

"Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater!" Gar yelled louder.

"That's it!" Raven yelled, lunging at Gar.

"Aaah! Raven stop it now!" Garfield pulled Raven's hair making it come out its ponytail. Raven slapped Gar, leaving a red hand mark on his face. Gar rubbed his cheek, trying to sooth it. Before Gar could do anything to Raven, they heard a teacher.

"Children, stop it this instant!" Mrs. Mae cried out desperately. "You two should be doing your work now! Raven, you are a young lady; you should be acting as a young lady should act." Raven got off Gar and went back to her chair as if nothing happened.

"Now you two just stay off and away from each other." With that note she was gone. It was silent for a while until,

"Rae I'm sorry I called you a cheater. It was my fault we got into this mess."

"It was just as much my fault as it is yours. Sorry I lost my temper; I just really don't like that word." Raven frowned at her behavior she showed earlier.

"What word, cheater?"

Raven cringed, "Yes, that word."

"Truce?" Gar asked hopefully, sticking out his hand.

"Truce." Raven walked over and shook Gars hand.

"Now, since we're friends, how 'bout a date with me?" Gar asked pulling her closer.

"No!" She yelled pushing him back.

* * *

**Lunch (Everyone)**

"Ewww! How can you eat those poor cows?" Gar asked pointing at Victors plate.

"Easy; like this." He replied, taking a bite of his burger. "Besides, how can you live off of just tofu and salad?" Vic asked eyeing his tofu salad.

"It's delicious!" Gar licked his lips before diving into his plate.

"That's just nasty." Victor replied before diving into his own food.

"What's nasty?" Raven asked sitting down at the table with a book and a thermos full of herbal tea.

"Tofu is nasty." Victor stated simply. Gar just glared at him.

"Hey, ya'll!" Karen greeted them, wrapping her arms around Victor's neck. Karen and Victor were currently dating. "Ya'll know where Kori is, I need to ask her something?"

"No." They all said in unison.

"Hey, who's looking for Kori?" Richard asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I am, I need to talk to her." Bee confessed, raising her hand.

"Great, we can go look tog-," Bee interrupted him.

"Actually, it sounds like you need her more than I do. I'll just tell her over the phone." Karen lied.

"Um… okay." Karen breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Art Room (Richard and Kori)**

Richard walked all around school. He was about to give up, until he heard giggling coming from the art room.

"Ha, ha, ha…. Stop, Xavier. I have to finish this portrait!" Kori demanded giggling the whole way through.

"Okay, okay break it up you two!" Richard yelled, running into the room. Xavier's arm was around Kori's, obviously tickling her. _'Who does this guy think he is? How dare he lay a finger on my girl, Kori!'_ Richard thought furiously.

"Hey Richard, you're just the guy I wanted to see! I want your opinion on this." Kori pointed to the portrait she was painting.

Richard did not even look at it, instead he said, "It's nice Kori, but I need to talk to you… _alone_." Richard said, glaring daggers at Xavier.

"Cool it Bird boy, I'm going." X said putting his hands up defensively. "See you later Cutie."

After Xavier was gone Richard got right to the point, "Kori, what have I told you about hanging out with Xavier?"

"Nothing, and anyways he was just helping me with my portrait, something you obviously don't care about."

"Kori, Xavier is a bad guy; I'm just looking out for you." Richard was getting a little angry.

"Richard, you don't need to worry about me, okay. I get overprotection from my uncle and my brother, and you know what? I don't need it from you!" Kori yelled, jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Kori, I don't want to fight, I just-,"

"Well to late, the fight's already over!" But before Kori could leave, she grabbed the pink paint and dumped it all over Richard.

"That felt good!" Kori yelled, stomping out of the room. Richard wiped the paint from his eyes, finally studying the portrait. What he saw made him feel more of a jerk: the picture was a portrait of him.

* * *

Finally! I am done!

For the poll:

1. Should I keep Gar and Rae humor or change it to romance between them?

For the other chapters poll Babs is going to be in the story and she is going to be nice.

From the lovely,

T.T.rox


	4. Who is Babs!

**Finally! The fourth chapter is finally here! I bet you all are excited about this chappie! I know I am!**

**Happy Holidays,**

**T.T.rox:)**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my Fanfic tutor SamuraiGurl1213!**

* * *

_Monday, at the bus stop with Gar and Rae…. _

"Merry Christmas, Raven!" Gar ran up to Raven with something behind his back. "Oh! What is that above your head? Mistletoe!" Gar puckered up his lips.

"Kiss me, and you won't live to see your senior year!" Raven threatened Garfield.

"Well, then I guess you don't want your Christmas present!" Gar taunted.

"Gar, no type of present could make me-," Gar pulled out of his bag a brand-new limited edition Edgar Allen Poe poetry book. "Well… maybe an Edgar Allen Poe book will." Raven quickly looked around and, in a flash, pecked Gar on the cheek.

"Yes! Rae kissed me, Rae kissed me, Rae kissed me!" Gar chanted that all the way, until they got to school.

* * *

_In the homeroom with the whole gang…_

"Hey Kori! Merry Christmas!" Gar greeted Kori. "Look, I got mistletoe! Now, you have to kiss me!"

"Darn it!" Kori teased but kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"Hey, Kori merry Christmas." Raven greeted not looking up from her Christmas present Gar gave her.

"Merry Christmas ya'll!" Victor yelled appearing out of nowhere. "What ya'll been up too?"

"Hi Victor, where's Richard I have to give him something?" Kori asked looking over Victor's shoulder.

"Oh, he's over there talking to some red head chick," Victor replied, pointing to the right. Kori looked disappointed, Victor must have noticed because next he said, "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll love your gift."

"Thanks, Victor." Kori said before running off to find Richard.

* * *

_With Richard, Kori, and Babs…_

"…And then he started saying something about teen pregnancy and how it's not right! I mean all I did was _kiss_ the guy goodnight!" Barbra said before collapsing into a fit of giggles with Richard.

"Well, that's Mr. Gordon for you," Richard said smiling.

"Um… sorry to break-up this little love fest, but I need to talk to Richard." Kori was clearly not sorry about this.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were there Kori. Babs this is my good friend Kori, Kori this is my uh…. friend Babs." Richard introduced the two.

"Hi! My real name's Barbra, but Richard calls me Babs." Babs was about an inch or two shorter than Kori. She had deep dimples and mid-waist red hair. She could make any other girl feel like a giant. _Great, she's petite and cute._ Kori thought.

"Hello, _Barbra_," Kori said with much envy in her voice. "So… how did you and Richard meet?" Kori asked curiously.

"We were friends since 3rd grade, and then in 8th grade we came to terms about our feelings and became a couple." Babs said with a smile.

"Why did you break-up?" Kori asked hoping because they broke up because they didn't love each other anymore.

"Richard moved to Jump City and we had to leave each other," Babs answered. Kori cringed. _Darn it, he still loves her!_ Kori thought to herself.

"Oh, well I need to talk to Richard…_alone_," Kori put an emphasis on 'alone'. Richard and Kori moved to another desk in the room.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Richard asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, um… first I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted on Friday. You just made me so mad the way you didn't even _look_ at my portrait."

"It's okay I should have let you do what you wanted with Xavier. Plus, I liked the portrait you made of me." Richard said with grin.

"Thanks; I got you a present for Christmas." Kori said handing him a small, white box with a dark blue ribbon tied around it. "I also got Bruce and Alfred gifts." She added, handing him two other wrapped gifts.

"Wow… Kori I don't know what to say. I didn't get you or your family anything for Christmas." Richard was shocked.

"That's okay; it's sort of way to show that we're still friends. We _are_ still friends, right?"

"We never stopped." Richard said, relieved that they made up.

"Good."

"Kori, Richard over here." Kori and Richard jumped at their names. Babs was trying to get their attention. "Hey, Kori I just wanted to invite you to my Christmas party. I mean, you are Dick's best friend and any friend of Dick _must_ be great! So how 'bout it?" Kori was tempted to jump over the desk and choke her to death. _Of course I don't want to go to your stupid party!_

"Of course I'll go!" Kori said, putting on a phony smile.

"Great! See you there on the 23rd!" Babs said, handing her a lavender invitation, and then going to her first class. The invitation said:

Barbra Gordon's 10th annual Christmas Party

What: Barbra Gordon's Christmas Party

When: December 23, 2006

Where: 45 Creek Trail

What to Bring: A Gift that costs no more than $45

menu: shrimp puffs

Chicken tenders

Tenderloin Meatballs

Miniature Egg rolls

Chocolate covered bananas

Cheesecake squares

Giraffe Brownies

Passion fruit Smoothie

Strawberry Smoothie

Pina Colada Smoothie

Assorted soft drinks

You can bring 3 guests

See You there!

Kori couldn't believe it! _This girl is way in over her head!_

* * *

Well, there you have it! I know it was short, but I just wanted to introduce Babs to the story. Don't worry; Kori will make up with Babs and eventually become friends with her.

Poll:

What do you think Kori should wear? (I have no idea!) Please describe it to me.

What do you think _any_ of the girls should wear?

From the lovely,

T.T.rox

P.S. Sorry for the long update! I promise the next one will be shorter!

P.P.S. Please do not forget to review! And answer the poll!


End file.
